


The Wardrobe Malfunction

by kinksock22



Series: Meant To Be [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's pregnancy is making him a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wardrobe Malfunction

Jensen leans against the door to the bedroom in Jared’s trailer, arms folded over his chest, smiling fondly as he watches his mate tug at his shirt, his nose wrinkled adorably. Jared hasn’t noticed him, of course – he’d be afraid for his manhood if he had – so he gets to watch unobserved for a few precious moments. It’s not something he gets to do nearly enough.   
  
Jared’s cheeks are flushed a pretty petal-pink and his hair is falling down in soft waves, nearly brushing his shoulders, he’s got a healthy, tan glow about him and Jensen honestly doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look so beautiful. But then again, he thinks that all the time and Jared just keeps consistently proving him wrong.   
  
Jared bites down on the side of his bottom lip, one dimple popping, as he tugs harder, huffing out a frustrated sigh as he wiggles slightly. His soft, warm, sweet scent wafts toward Jensen and he can’t simple stand around idly anymore.   
  
He moves into Jared’s line of sight in the mirror he’d been staring in and his mate’s gaze instantly locks on his. Jared’s full mouth pulls down into the most adorable pout and Jensen steps up behind him, arms sliding around his waist, his chin resting on Jared’s shoulder. He presses a kiss to Jared’s temple, nuzzling his nose in the silky-soft hair there, one hand smoothing down over the swell of his stomach.  
  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Jensen asks softly, unable to stop petting Jared’s stomach, the proof of their child.  
  
“This is the largest shirt they have in wardrobe,” Jared mutters, his shoulders slumping.  
  
Jensen bites back every initial reaction that he has. Jared is one of the most easygoing people that he’s ever met and he’s the sweetest omega, the best mate Jensen could’ve ever hoped for. But the hormones have managed to make him crazy. And Jensen never knows what will set him off or when. So he’s learned his lesson the hard way to let Jared vent or bitch or whatever he needs to do and fights his ingrained instinct to fix whatever issue his mate is having.   
  
He smooths his hand over Jared’s stomach again, noticing – but not daring to mention – that there’s still plenty of room. Sure, it’s obvious that Jared’s pregnant beneath the flannel but it’s not like the buttons are about to pop off.   
  
“You look beautiful,” Jensen murmurs. When all else fails, flattery usually goes over well.   
  
Key word is _usually_.  
  
Jared pulls away and spins around to face Jensen, his brow furrowed, eyes glassy with the threat of tears. “I’m as big as a damn house, Jensen!” Jared snaps.  
  
Jared has carried his baby weight very well. He’s all belly and at twenty-four weeks, he’s just really started to show in the last month. “Baby,” Jensen sighs, reaching for his obviously distraught mate.  
  
But Jared frowns more, batting his hands to the side and paces away. “Don’t you ‘baby’ me,” he mutters. “I’m serious, Jensen. And this is a serious problem!”   
  
Jensen sits down on the edge of the bed and watches his mate pace for a few moments, one hand pressed to the small of his back, one hand splayed protectively over the swell of his stomach. Jensen bites back a smile and the urge to reach for him again. He can’t help it. He loves Jared to distraction and he can’t help but notice how beautiful he looks.   
  
After a few passes Jared stops right in front of Jensen, hands on his hips, head tilted to the side. “Well?” Jared demands.  
  
“Well, what, sweetheart?” Jensen asks, trying not to visibly cringe.  
  
“The wardrobe problem!” Jared half-shouts, half-sobs. “Haven’t you been listening?”  
  
Willing to risk life, limb and possibly his knot, Jensen stands up and gently grabs both sides of Jared’s neck, holding him still to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “Right now, there isn’t a wardrobe problem, Jay,” Jensen replies quietly. “Yes, you can tell that you’re showing but it’s not like you’re bustin’ outta this one.” Jared’s brow furrows and his bottom lip quivers and his eyes get even glassier. “And,” Jensen rushes to add, “we’ve already talked to Kripke about this, baby. We’re gonna work around it as much as possible and when we can’t anymore, they’ll adjust the storyline.” He pulls Jared into his arms; his mate resists at first of course, but eventually melts against Jensen’s chest, his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. “And,” Jensen adds, really pushing his luck, “I think you look absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Jared snorts against his shoulder, turning his head to nuzzle under Jensen’s jaw. “You have’ta say that,” he mutters. “’s your fault ‘m in this mess.”   
  
On normal, not-crazy-with-hormone days, Jared’s happy about the baby. Jensen doesn’t point that out. Nor does he point out that _technically_ Jared shouldn’t have been fertile during his first mating heat, so it's not _really_ Jensen’s fault. When Jared feels like this, he’s not very rational.  
  
But there is one thing that Jensen feels safe to argue about. Or well, disagree with. “I don’t have’ta say, or think, anything, sweetheart,” Jensen counters. “You’re gorgeous, pregnant or not.” He presses a kiss to the side of Jared’s head, nosing through his hair. “And I love you.”  
  
To his surprise, instead of Jared saying it back or slapping him in the arm, laughing and calling him a sap, he hears a sniffle, followed by a soft, almost-wounded sob. Panic sets in immediately and Jensen gently grabs Jared’s shoulders, pushing him back just enough to see his face. And the huge freaking tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Jensen loves Jared. Loves him more than he ever thought it’d be possible to love someone. He’s loved him since the day he met him and just grows to love him more and more every single day. And he knows he’s one lucky son of a bitch, not only is his mate sweet and kind and loving and funny and brilliant but he's also Goddamn gorgeous. All that being said, Jared is _not_ a pretty crier. It’s all big tears and wet sobs and snot and his face as red as a tomato. But Jensen still pulls him back into his arms, holds him against his chest, one hand rubbing up and down his spine.  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jared sniffles and shakes his head, curling as close to Jensen as his belly will allow. “C’mon, Jay. Talk to me. You’re kinda freakin’ me out here? What’d I say?”  
  
“You… You didn’t say anythin’,” Jared practically wails. “’s me, Jen. You… You’re so sweet and perfect and I’m all fat and ugly and I don’t deserve your love,” Jared trails off on another sob, his whole body trembling.  
  
Jensen loves the thought of having a child, he really does. Especially with Jared. He just can’t wait to get his sane, rational mate back.  
  
“Oh, baby,” Jensen sighs, carding one hand through the soft waves of Jared’s hair. “You’re an incredible mate and I’m so lucky to have you. I’d be lost without you, Jay. You know that.”  
  
Jensen lets go of Jared just long enough to pull his t-shirt off and use it to wipe away the tears and snot before pulling Jared back into his arms again. Jared sighs softly and melts against Jensen’s chest. “’m sorry, Jen,” Jared whispers.  
  
“Shh, nothin’ to be sorry for, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared snorts, shaking his head. “I’m sure you really enjoy having to talk me down from the ledge every time a damn shirt or pair of jeans don’t fit right.”  
  
Jensen rubs both hands up and down Jared’s back, his eyes closed, his cheek resting on top of Jared’s head. Because of their slight height difference, Jared has to bend down to fit into Jensen’s arms like this but it’s comforting to both of them. “If that’s what you need, then I’ll gladly do it every day for the rest of our lives,” Jensen replies softly. “’s my job, Jay.”  
  
“’s your job to deal with my crazy?” Jared asks incredulously.  
  
“No, it’s my job to do whatever you need me to.”  
  
“Sap,” Jared laughs, slapping Jensen’s arm. Jensen smiles. _That’s_ his boy.  
  
They stand there for a few long moments before Jared squirms out of his arms, his nose wrinkled again. “What?” Jensen chuckles.  
  
“Gotta go,” Jared mutters. “ _Your_ son is pressin’ on my bladder.”  
  
“Why’s he my son whenever he does something like that?” Jensen asks, barely biting back a smile.  
  
“’cause _my_ son wouldn’t ruin a perfectly, romantic, sappy-as-hell moment,” Jared replies cheekily before heading toward the bathroom.   
  
Jensen chuckles again and flops down on the bed, stretching out, contemplating taking a nap. They have at least an hour before they’re due on set and he could really use one. Hopefully with Jared cuddled up against his side. He closes his eyes and listens to the silence of the trailer, broken only by the sound of the water running after a few moments.   
  
His eyes snap open though when Jared crawls into his lap, face scrubbed clean, hair damp at the temples, smiling so big that his dimples are digging into his cheeks. Jensen’s hands automatically curl around Jared’s hips and Jared dips down, brushing a kiss to his lips.   
  
“Got a little over an hour,” Jared breathes, echoing Jensen’s earlier thoughts. “How ‘bout we make the most’a it?”  
  
“A nap?” Jensen asks hopefully, mostly just teasing now that he has a cheerful Jared in his lap, eyebrows raised, knowing that he’s going to get hit with an epic bitch-face.   
  
“A nap,” Jared repeats slowly, calmly, one eyebrow quirked. He inhales deeply and sits up, shrugging off the flannel that caused this whole mess and tossing it in the corner, then wiggles out of his t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but a pair of low-slung, wash-worn jeans, his beautiful belly on perfect display. Jensen can see the press of his mate’s cock against the back of his zipper and he can feel his own dick twitch in response. These days Jared has pretty much three extreme emotions; anger, depression and horny as fuck. Getting all three in a matter of five minutes might be a record. “Well, if that’s what you’d rather do,” Jared lets out the most put-upon sigh, his shoulders slumping dramatically.   
  
Before he can crawl off Jensen’s lap like he’s pretending he’s about to do, Jensen tightens his hold on his still-lean hips and keeps him in place. “Nap? Who needs a nap when I got the hottest omega in the world sittin’ here, lookin’ all sexy?” Jensen drawls, waggling his eyebrows, causing Jared to burst out laughing. Which is by far Jensen’s second favorite sound in the world.   
  
The giggles stop though when Jensen brushes his hand against the front of Jared’s jeans, feeling the hot, hard length, the tip already starting to dampen the thin denim. “Jen,” Jared whispers, his eyes fluttering closed.   
  
Carefully kneading the stiff flesh with one hand, Jensen undoes Jared’s belt with the other. Jared’s back arches when Jensen flicks open the button and pulls down the zipper, Jensen’s eyes widening and his throat going try when he sees nothing but smooth, tan skin beneath. Jensen’s gaze darts back up to Jared’s only to find his mate looking down at him, hazel eyes dark and glittering, a smirk pulling up one side of his lips.  
  
“When?” Jensen manages to rasp. He’d been with Jared this morning when they got dressed to leave for work. He knows for a fact that Jared had on a pair of boxer briefs beneath his sweats.  
  
“In the bathroom,” Jared shrugs, flashing Jensen a mischievous grin.  
  
Jensen bypassed _interested_ to _gotta fuck NOW_ as soon as he saw that bare flesh. “Off,” he mutters, tugging at the open flaps of Jared’s jeans. “C’mon, Jared. Off, now.”  
  
Jared starts giggling again even as he wiggles, trying to get his jeans off without moving from Jensen’s lap. Jensen scoots back against the headboard and pulls Jared into his arms once he’s naked, both hands sliding down his back, over the pert, perfect, perky curve of his ass. Jared smiles beautifully at him, eyes still glittering, and rocks his hips, just barely.   
  
“Can’t exactly do anythin’ like this, love,” Jared teases, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him, slow and deep.  
  
“Half-way there,” Jensen points out, words smeared against Jared’s lips, grabbing Jared’s wrist and dragging his hand down Jensen’s bare chest.   
  
Jared hums happily in the back of his throat and wiggles closer. He stops with a slightly frustrated huff though when his belly gets in the way of him getting as close as he wants. Jensen chuckles fondly and kisses away the pout then gently pats Jared’s hip. “Lift up for a second for me, ‘kay?”  
  
Jared wiggles and squirms until he’s on his knees, giving Jensen just enough room to reach between them and quickly strip off the rest of his clothes. Jared settles back in his lap and makes almost that same happy purring noise, arms once again sliding around Jensen’s shoulders. “Better, sweetheart?” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“Be even better if you were already fuckin’ me,” Jared replies, smiling sweetly.   
  
Jensen teases his fingers down the cleft of Jared’s ass, feeling just how wet his mate already is. He groans deep in the back of his throat and swirls the tips around his rim, his cock twitching when a fresh pulse of slick leaks out, the furl of muscle loosening beneath the pads of his fingers. “Fuck, baby,” Jensen growls. “Ready for me, ain’t’cha?”  
  
Jared mewls and tips his hips back, chasing Jensen’s fingers as he leans down and mouths wetly at the hinge of Jensen’s jaw. “Please, Jen,” Jared breathes. “Need you.”  
  
There are very few things that Jensen enjoys more in this world than having Jared in his lap, in his arms, like this. But this definitely isn’t the most comfortable position for knotting. Especially with Jared being pregnant. “Gonna have’ta move, Jay.”  
  
Jared makes a soft, unhappy noise and wiggles closer – as close as possible – and leans against Jensen’s chest. “Wanna stay here,” he pouts.  
  
“And I want you there but it ain’t exactly gonna be comfortable, baby.”  
  
Jared sits back, that sweet, dimpled smile once again curling up his lips, long eyelashes sweeping over dark, lust-blown hazel. Before Jensen can think, or even take a breath for that matter, Jared reaches behind himself, tilts his hips back, and sinks down on Jensen’s cock, taking him all the way to the base in one smooth stroke. Jensen’s fingers grip Jared’s hips automatically, eyes wide, lips parted, as he stares up at his mate.  
  
“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Jensen groans.  
  
Jared inhales deeply and plants his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, barely stopping to take a breath before rolling his hips, Jensen’s cock buried deep inside his tight, wet heat. Jared closes his eyes and twists just barely, grinding down at a different angle, a low moan letting Jensen know without a doubt that he’s rubbing the head of Jensen’s cock over his prostate.   
  
“Feels so good, love,” Jared murmurs, head tilted back just slightly, arching the long, beautiful line of his neck, showing off the crook of his shoulder where Jensen’s mating bite is. It’s barbaric and sexist but seeing his mark on Jared’s smooth, tan skin never fails to drive Jensen freaking crazy.   
  
“Always feels good,” Jensen replies, tightening his fingers around Jared’s lean hips, grinding his own up.   
  
Jared mewls quietly, lips parting softly, a light sheen of sweat breaking out over his entire body. Jensen can’t tear his eyes away. Despite how amazing it feels, it’s the visual that pushes him closer and closer to the edge, just watching his gorgeous, pregnant mate riding his cock enough to have the base tingling, his knot already starting to swell.  
  
“Baby,” Jensen warns hoarsely, completely unnecessarily. There’s no way that Jared doesn’t feel it.  
  
“Mm,” Jared hums, a content little smile still curling up his lips. “Do it, Jen. Wanna feel you.”  
  
Jensen growls low in the back of his throat and holds Jared still in his lap, grinding up against him hard, circling his hips, his knot swelling and tying them together so quickly it leaves Jensen lightheaded. Jared moans beautifully, his eyes finally fluttering open again, locking with Jensen’s, as he rocks just barely back and forth, the only movement he can manage. Jensen bites down on his bottom lip, watching intently as Jared rubs Jensen’s knot against his sweet spot, making himself come without a hand on him. Jensen’s fingers flex with the urge to reach out and milk him through it but he knows just how much his mate enjoys coming like that.  
  
Jared lets out a happy little sigh and leans forward as far as he can, melting against Jensen’s chest. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and presses a kiss to the top of his sweat-damp hair, smiling softly when Jared just snuggles closer and falls into a light, peaceful doze.   
  
Once they’re back on set, he’ll make sure to talk to wardrobe about sneaking in some bigger shirts.  


End file.
